The Story of Sachin Haskuno
by Ponstein
Summary: This is the story of a boy named Sachin Haskuno. The Haskuno clan is a powerful clan that was almost killed dead during the warring clans era. This clan has an extremely powerful Kekkei Genkai that allowed them to copy other Kekkei Genkai. This Kekkei Genkai is called (Budda bum) THE KEKKEIGAN.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

This is it! My last day at the Academy! Today I graduate. This is one of the rare occasions where I'm happy! My dad said he had a present for me too.

"Sachin! Come down here!" My father said "Ok Papa" I responded

I walked downstairs and there was a long skinny box

"What is this box Papa?" I said

"It's your present!" Dad said

I opened the present and it was a Kusanagi

"Your very own Kusanagi!" Dad said

"SWEET," I said

"I'm gonna name it Chinokawaki!"

"Why?" Dad said

"It stands for Thirst for blood" I responded

"Woah my son is metal as fuck" Dad said

"Yep!" I replied

I then ran off to the academy

I met up with Xander while he was failing at summoning a shadow clone

"THIS TAKES WAY MORE CHAKRA THAN IT LOOKS YOU KNOW"

"I AIN'T NO UZUMAKI I'M AN UCHIHA," Xander said

I then proceed to summon multiple shadow clones

Xander then punched my arm :'(

We headed to the academy and chatted

AFTER THE GRADUATION (cause I'm getting lazy)

"Well that sure was an experience," I said

"Who knew a 12-year-old could have such big boobies," Xander said

I then proceeded to punch Xander

"THAT WAS NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT"

"Hey at least I'm not the one who has stole the panties of every girl in town," Xander said

"Well, at least I didn't stalk 1000 pretty women with perfect boobs and groped them all!" I said

"DID YOU REALLY NEED TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD" Xander yelled

"Yes," I replied

"By the way what is that sheath on your hip?" Xander exclaimed

"Oh, this? This is CHINOKAWAKI" I said enthusiastically

"Awww you got a Kusanagi? My mom won't even let me use a sword because she gets scared"

"Oh! That reminds me, Did you bring my lunch?" I said

"Yep! Right here! Spicy miso ramen!" Xander said while handing it to me

Xander and Sachin quietly ate there ramen

THE END


	2. Info Time

INFO TIME

Ok so after every chapter for now I will do this thing called info time

Basically I sit my imaginary ass down and explain some shit

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ima explain the kekkeigan a bit more

How does this work? It works by the user staring into the enemies soul and refabricating the KG inside of them

What are the abilities? The abilities are single use and eternal steal

Single use only requires one eye

And eternal steal requires both eyes which can be used as a weakness

The final ability is a very dangerous one

It is called soul dispersion

This ability literally allows you to make a soul explode

But you have a chance to explode your own as well

There is only one Haskuno that has this ability

And that is Saki Haskuno

Any other abilities? Yes but they are a secret

What is Junkai? Junkai is something me and my buddy MillerA33 made up

It's a technique that allows to call for the help of a shadow demon

If things get to out of hand then the user and the shadow demon fuse to create Junkai

Junkai is a state of mind and body

It makes the user mildly insane but they get massive boosts in chakra, speed, and strength

More will be explained through the story

Alright that's all for today


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Today is the day where I meet my team. I'm not very excited about this one

I arrived at the field where we were supposed to meet

It was completely silent

"Hello?" I said

I hear a woman's voice saying "Who's there?

I walk toward the voice

And I bump into a girl

A very short girl

"Hello!" She says

"Um…. Hi" I respond

"I'm Faith Okio! Who are you?" Said Faith in a light tone

"Oh! I'm Sachin Haskuno" I responded

"Weird name" Faith chuckles

I do an awkward half chuckle

"So I see you're hitting on another girl Sachin," Says a voice

"Goddammit Xander," I said

Xander snickers and comes out of a bush

"Guess I'm part of your team," says Xander

"Nice to meet you, Xander!" Faith says shaking his hand

Smoke bombs drop from the air

"Oh god no," Says Xander and Sachin

"What?" Says Faith

"It's… It's….." I said

"My dad," Says Xander

"NANI!?" I said

"Good boy" Alex and Xander both say

"Well let's start with some training!" Says Sensei Alex

Alex and The team train for the next 24 hours

"Man this is fun!" I said

Both Faith and Xander are extremely exhausted

"Alright, time for tree and water walking!"

"Yay!" I said

Xander and Faith groan

Alex gives them all a kunai

"Now, focus your chakra on your feet and run up that tree," Alex says

Xander tries first and gets about a quarter way

The Faith who only makes it two steps

Finally my turn

I step and start running

I am almost at the top!

Oh no! I fell

"I made it the farthest!" I said

"HA HA! YOU SURE DID" Said Alex enthusiastically

They all had lunch and went home

AT HOME

"Hello, Papa!" I said

"Oh! Hello Sachin"

"How was your training?" Dad said

"It was long and hard! Just like I like it!" I said happily

"That's always good! Who was your trainer?"

'It was Alex!"

"NANI!?" Dad said

"He told me if you reacted like that to say, Good boy!" I said

"Of course he said that," Dad said

"I'm gonna go train now papa!"

"Ok Sachin," said dad

I went to the backyard and saw a figure

This figure was wearing a black hoodie

"Who's there!?"

"Hehe," Said the figure

"WHO ARE YOU!?" I yelled

"I am ALEX UCHIHA," Said the figure

"Uncle Alex?" I said

"NO! How would I be your uncle?" Said, Alex

"I have an uncle named Alex Uchiha"

"Oh," Said the fake Alex

"So are you like a prodigy?" I said sarcastically

"Actually yes I am!" Said, Alex,

"Greeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaat…" I said

"Lemme guess you wanna fight?"

"Sure! Can I bring my friend?" Alex said happily

"Depends, Who is he?" I said

"He is this guy named Radril and he has a giant sword," Alex said

"Sounds interesting," I said

"He also has these rings around his eyes He calls it the Kosokugan," He says

"Hm I think I can take him on," I said

"Ok If you beat him you can face me"

"Sounds like a fair deal," I say while holding out my hand

Fake Alex shakes my hand

THE END


	4. Info time 2

INFO TIME

WELCOME TOOOOOOOO

INFOOOOOO TIIIIIIIIIIIIME

Is the kekkeigan like Sharingan? No. It can copy a Sharingan and can use its ability

Can Sachin use Kage Bunshin? Yes. But it's his own version using the Shadow Demon Technique

Does Sachin have the ability to copy whole KGS? No. You need to be experienced with the kekkeigan to do that

Who is Sachin's love interest? That's a secret

What is the time limit on his abilities? Right now he has a single ability which he can only use once every couple of days

Welp That's all folks


	5. Chapter 3

"Hey! That was cheating!" Says Fake Alex "No it wasn't, It was me using my Kekkei Genkai" I said "I mean… He is right Alex" Said Radril "Ya I know! But he is cheating!" Alex says "How exactly am I cheating?" I said "You're using a Technique I don't know!" "That's not cheating Alex" Radril says "YES IT IS" Says Fake Alex "It really isn't, It's my own technique known as the **Shadow Demon Technique** " I said "Sounds neat" Radril says "Well You guys should really get going, I have training to do" I said "Ugh…. Fine" Says Fake Alex Fake Alex and Radril walk away while I continue training While I am training I hear leafs moving Like someone is jumping through them "Weird… There's no wind today why would the leaves being moving" I said "Could someone be watching me?" "It's not that Faker he is way too loud" "Maybe it's that quiet one" "Or maybe it's…" Shuriken is thrown and I dodge them "Yep! Definitely someone watching me!" "FIRE STYLE: FAG REPELLENT JUTSU"I said I fire off a giant fireball It burns the tree down and I see who it is It's none other than… Radril "Heheh I knew you would dodge that one" Radril said "Then why did you throw it?" I said "To throw you off guard" Radril said "What do you mean by that?" "What I mean is ..." Fake Alex comes up from behind and almost stabs me I backflipped to dodge it I pull out Chinokawaki and jolt toward him I slice him and he falls to the ground "Pathetic" I said I run toward Radril He throws more shuriken I dodge most of them but a few hit me in the arms "FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME BULLETS" The dragons head toward Radril Radril dodges them and runs at me while pulling out his sword I do the same "RAAAAAAADRIIIIIIIIIL" I said "SAAAAAAAAAACHIIIIIIIN" Radril said We both slice at the same time I see blood But who is it from? Me or Radril? I looked down And there was the sword in my chest But mine was also in Radril's Then I appeared "You forgot about the shadow demon technique" I said Radril disappeared "What the!?" "SUBSTITUTION!?" Then I feel it A sharp pain through my chest It was the faker He stabbed me with one of his swords "You forgot about me" The Faker said "It's over Sachin" He also said "WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH" Wind gusted me on to a tree impaling me with a stick Blood was everywhere My vision fading My skin was turning grey I was feeling defeated But also like the fight had just begun "Jun-Jun" "Don't you understand!? The fight is over!" The Faker said "Jun-Jun" "Stop trying to win!" "YOU LOST END OF STORY" He said "Jun-Jun" "Radril we might wanna get away" He said I felt it The rage It was building "JUNKAI" My body went limp "Guess we didn't need to run" He said "His body failed him" "HeHe" I grabbed the stick that was impaling me And snapped it in two "Uh….." "Time for the real battle to BEGIN" I said "Oh shit" He said Alex and Radril both activate there dougans "Are you ready weaklings?" I said "I am no weakling! I am Alex Uchiha!" "You're both weak compared to my abilities" "Says the person who has to go off of borrowed power when you lose" "You're extremely annoying" I said "And you're extremely Shitty" He said "Do you feel that sensation?" I said "Now you that speak of it, Yes I do" He said "It's your chakra being drained" I said "I'm half Uzumaki it's gonna take you a couple hours to drain my chakra" Suddenly Radril falls to the ground "But he isn't" "Fine you wanna 1v1 Let's do this!" "Gladly" I said Alex gets into the interceptor fist stance His fully matured sharingan fixed on me I focus my eyes on him Staring into his soul "COPY" I said I copied the sharingan's detect ability "What? I've never seen a Kekkei Genkai like that" He said "It's the Haskuno's Kekkei Genkai" I said "Whatever let's get to the fight!" He said **IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BAAAAAAAAAAAAATTLE** I charge at the Faker Preparing for his counter "It looks like he knows the interceptor fist but how?" He said I keep charging I do a flying kick He grabs me "Heheh" He said Shadow demons come up behind him and hit him He drops me He starts getting rid of the shadow demons He gets rid of all of them He adopts the stance once more and waits for my attack I then charge throwing a fist at him he parries He then throws a punch at my chest which I block with two arms I jump back and start weaving hand signs "WIND STYLE: AIR CUTTER" I said The attack would've decapitated him but he ducks limbo style He weaves hand signs "FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU" He said I dodge five fireballs by running faster than them He then shunshins in front of me and I barely block his sword We sword fight for a bit Sounds of metal clashing can be heard I notice the his Kusanagi looks a bit weak There's cracks in it "Not your first time sword fighting huh?" I said in a sly manner "Whaddya mean?" The Faker said Suddenly his Kusanagi snaps in two Shards of metal flying at both of us Cutting me and him "Agh!" The Faker says "Heheh" I said "Shit!" He said I charge at him and impale him "It's over" I said Suddenly I wake up "Damn…." I said

THE END 


End file.
